Benutzer Diskussion:Ben Kenobi
|- |} |} Seti Ashgad Hi Ben Kenobi, in der Kategorie Senatoren ist die Seite von Seti Ashgad verzeichenet. Klickt man sie aber an landet man auf der Seite von Seite von seinem Sohn Seti Ahsgad dem jüngeren. Kannst du das bitte ändern? Gruß --Urai Fenn 20:46, 25. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Der ist doch in Kategorie eingeordnet. Außerdem haben wir keinen anderen Seti Ashgad. 20:53, 25. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Congratulations Hier auch noch ma ein Happie Börsday..laß dir feiern..genieße den Tag und möge die Macht mit dir sein ^^ Darth HYDRAnous 03:01, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Herzlichen Glückwunsch. :-) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 04:11, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Alles Gute auch von mir, viel Spass noch Dark Lord Disku 04:49, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Ich wünsche dir alles Gute zum Geburtstag und einen guten Start ins neue Lebensjahr, lass dich reich beschenken und feier schön :-). Bel Iblis 06:58, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::Hi! Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!--Yoda41 Admin 08:53, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::Auch von mir alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Ben. Ich wünsch dir viel Glück, Erfolg und Gesundheit in deinem neuen Lebensjahr. Oder kurz gesagt: Alles, was du dir selbst wünschst. So und jetzt noch rüber zu Premia!Bild:;-).gif Gruß, --Little Ani 09:14, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Auch von mir frohe Weihnachten!...ähm Geburtstag...--Opi-Wann Knobi (Senat) 11:58, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Alles Gute zum Geburtstag und feier ordentlich.^^ Jaina 14:31, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Auch von mir herzlichste Glückwünsche zu deinem Geburtstag! --Kal 's Holonetz 14:55, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Hääppi Börsdäi tu ju! ... Okay, ich will dich nicht zuspammen, du hast es ja schon bei ICQ bekommen Bild:;-).gif Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 15:02, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Danke für die Glückwünsche! Ich werde heute Abend einen für euch mittrinken... Bild:;-).gif 15:14, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Glückwunsch auch von mir und viel Spaß beim Feiern. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 15:44, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Alles Gute Ben AniD 16:39, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Von Geburtstagskind zu Geburtstagskind: Alles Gute zum Geburtstag! Bild:--).gif Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 18:41, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Ben Kenobi! Noch viel Spass beim feiern! MfG, Wolverine Koon 18:45, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburstag Ben. Und danke das du immer bei ICQ online bist und ich mit dir Star Wars reden kann. --Der Heilige Klingone 18:53, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Zwei Admins auf einen Streich... Bild:--).gif Häppi Börsdei! Ich hoffe dir gehen alle deine Wünsche in Erfüllung... MfG Ilya 19:17, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Danke, danke! Wenn ich aber jetzt für alle einen mittrinken muss, dann hätte ich aber gleich ganz schön einen im Caf. Trinkt doch alle selber einen Rotblielswein und stoßt auf Premia und mich an! Bild:;-).gif 19:36, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich nehm lieber Traubensaft Bild:--).gif Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 19:43, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Bilder aus EaW und FoC Tag Herr Admin, kannst du mir mal sagen wie das mit den Bildern aus Empier at War und Forces of Corruption funktioniert?--Urai Fenn 19:49, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Sag ihm einfach, was du brauchst, und in Kürze bekommst du das geliefert. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 19:57, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Ja, einfach bescheidsagen, das meiste hab ich ohnehin schon da. 20:01, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Wenn möglich, hätt ich gerne ein Bild eines Ewokzünders.--Urai Fenn 20:12, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::Wo wir doch schonmal dabei sind: Ein Bild von Mara Jade wäre ebenfalls noch von nöten. Lg Bel Iblis 20:16, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::Sorry, muss noch mal Stören. Ein Bild der Schlacht von Carida wär nich schlecht. Gruß,--Urai Fenn 18:33, 28. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Carida kommt sofort, der Rest muss noch ein wenig warten. 18:37, 28. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::::PS: Anscheinend hab ich mein Bildmaterial falsch eingeschätzt, denn die Carida-Screens sind alle wenig aussagekräftig. Ich versuche schnellstmöglich von allen Sachen entsprechende Bilder zu bekommen. 18:43, 28. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Aufgrund eines NA und zwar hier wollte ich dich um ein Bild eines Hyper-V-Geschütz bitten. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fenn|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fenn|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 20:12, 8. Nov. 2008 (CET) Hipperium Guten Tag Ben Kenobi, bitte erlauben Sie, einem der unbedeutendsten Puzzleteil dieser Galaxien Sie zu grüssen und untertänigst eine Frage zu stellen: welchen Grund gab es für Sie, die auf "jedipedia" platzierten und radikal gekürzten Informationen über mich vollständig zu löschen? Ich gebe ohne weiteres (und zutiefstbereuend) zu, es mir beim einfachen Übertragen des Wikipedia-Artikels über mich in die "Jedipedia"-Datenbank etwas leicht gemacht zu haben und habe mir deshalb die daraufhin von "Pandora" platzierte Bemerkung zur Brust genommen. So weit ich es beurteilen kann, habe ich diese Informationen so weit wie nur denkbar möglich reduziert. Was war in Ihren Augen dabei noch nicht in Ordnung? Vielen dank für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit und - möglicherweise - für Ihre Antwort! André Roche :Nunja, das Problem besteht darin, dass wir Artikel prinzipiell nicht aus anderen Wikis kopieren. Leider lässt sich schlecht nachprüfen, ob jemand den Artikel in der Wikipedia verfasst hat und dann auch hier posten möchte. Meistens lässt sich hier speziell zu Star Wars allerdings meist mehr ausführen, als dies in der Wikipedia möglich ist. Ein weiterer Grund (neben dem LA von Pandora) war auch, dass der Artikel nur aus Listen bestand, was für uns nicht zu den Kriterien eines akzeptablen Artikels gehört. 13:22, 30. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Danke für Ihre schnelle Antwort: genau dieses Problem hatte ich auch gesehen (Vieles hatte mit Star Wars eigentlich nichts zu tun) und den Text deswegen um über 95% gekürzt. Wie sollte dieser Beitrag Ihrer Meinung nach besser verfasst werden und welche weiteren Infos wären in Ihren Augen in dem "Hipperium"-Zusammenhang würdig, in einem Jedipedia-Eintrag aufgenommen zu werden? | André Roche 18:03, 30. Aug. 2008. Kanonisch HI Ben Kenobi, gibt's eigentlich szenen in FoC die als nicht kanonisch geleten? --Urai Fenn 11:23, 31. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Die Kampagne ist komplett kanonisch, nur Elemente werden immer noch diskutiert. Beispielsweise ist der Einsatz der Dunklen Truppen oder die Rancor-reitenden Nachtschwestern noch nicht endgültig erklärt worden seitens LA. 13:49, 1. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Vorlage Hi Ben, ich wollte mal wissen, ob es ok ist, wenn ich eine Vorlage für Brettpsiele erstelle? Es gibt da zwar nicht sehr viele Artikel, aber diese würden mit ner Vorlage klar besser aussehen. Außerdem will ich noch einen Artikel über ein Brettspiel schreiben^^ Naja das will ich nur mal wissen bevor ich noch ne blödsinnige Vorlage reinstelle;) '''Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke)' 11:51, 7. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :Ich wüsste nicht, wozu die gut sein sollte. Ich kenne eigentlich keine Brettspiele zu SW, mal von Risiko abgesehen. 11:59, 7. Sep. 2008 (CEST) ::Ein paar gibt es schon, aber ok, wenn du meinst das die unnötig ist, erstell ich sie nicht. Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 12:02, 7. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :::Es gibt außerdem ein Star-Wars-Monopoly sowie zwei neue The-Clone-Wars-Spiele: Sith gegen Jedi und Das letzte Gefecht. Man könnte aber auch eine Infobox-Vorlage für alle Spiele, also nicht nur für Brettspiele, sondern auch für Kartenspiele, erstellen. Dann gäbe es genügend Artikel für eine Vorlage. Viele Grüße, 12:06, 7. Sep. 2008 (CEST) ::::Seh ich nicht ein. Die Sachen sind zu unterschiedlich, als dass man da ne vernünftige Box bauen könnte. Es muss ja auch nicht in jedem Artikel eine drin kleben. 12:07, 7. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :::::Ich wollte nur sagen das ich bei dem Bericht über die 7. Schlacht von Ruusan noch ein paar Infos aus Schöpfer der Dunkelheit eingefügt.--Ik-3024 10:52, 18. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Quellenlose Bilder Hi Ben Kenobi, nachdem ich einen Blick in die quellenlosen Bilder geworfen habe, ist mir aufgefallen, dass du in der Vergangenheit bei einem Bild keine Quelle angegeben hast. Dabei handelt es sich um das Bild Sentinel-Klasse.jpg. Ich möchte dich bitten, die Quelle für jenes Bild schnellstmöglichst nachzutragen. Vielen Dank im Voraus, [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 18:58, 10. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Revan hat alle Läden leergekauft? Hi Ben. Mich wundert dein Standartsatz am Ende der ganzen Baragwin-Ausrüstungsgegenstände. Gilt es wirklich als kanonisch, dass Revan sämtliche Läden leergekauft hat?^^ Ich meine es ist sogar garnicht nötig zur Yavin-Station zu fliegen. 12:46, 13. Okt. 2008 (CEST) PS: Wir könnten auch hier diskutieren. :Zumindest hat Suvam die Sachen zum Kauf angeboten, obwohl ich bezweifle, dass Revan solch gute Ware ausschlägt. Der Besuch der Station ist auf jeden Fall kanonisch. 14:38, 13. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::''Du bezweifelst... sehr richtig. Alles, was nötig ist um das Spiel zu beenden oder von offizieller Seite als kanonisch festgelegt wurde ist nur spekulation. ::Daraus folgt, dass du entschieden hast, dass es kanonisch ist. Aber deine Erklärung ist gut und ich oder jemand anders hier kann nicht sagen, dass es unkanonisch ist. Die Sache hat für mich den Anschein, als sei es eine grundsätzliche Frage: Können wir Fakten wie Etwas behandeln, dass eindeutig kanonisch ist, obwohl diese nicht Eindeutig kanonisch sind, sondern nur sehr wahrscheinlich? :: 15:37, 13. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :::Nunja, man könnte wirklich hin gehen und jeden dieser Sätze zu eventuell hat Revan XXX gekauft ändern... Pandora Diskussion 17:03, 13. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::::Ich habe es doch bereits geändert... 17:04, 13. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Wann wollt ihr eigentlich anfangen einen Artikel über Jacob Nion (geheimer Schüler von Darth Vader) zu schreiben? Hi, ich bin noch recht neu hier und der einzige Artikel den ich verfasst (bearbeitet) habe ist über Lord Gale. Und ich frag mich schon die ganze Zeit warum kein Artikel über Jacob Nion verfasst wurde? Gruß-Sith-Lord Darth Revan :Ben, verzeih, aber ich antworte mal schnell für dich! Es gibt einen Artikel über Jacob, guck mal hier. Er wurde nocheinmal umbenannt, nur in der Erstausgabe des Romans heißt er Jacob Nion, eigentlich ist Galen Marek sein Name. Gruß--Opi-Wann Knobi (Senat) 12:46, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Danke für die schnelle Antwort. MfG Sith-Lord Darth Revan Promo Artikel Hi Ben Kenobi, ich habe vor meine abschlussprüfung über Star Wars zu halten und daher habe ich zwei fragen. 1. Hat die Jedipedia irgentwelche Promo Artikel (t-shirts, Sticker, Plakate, usw.) die man kostenlos oder kostenpflichtig order könnte? 2. Darf ich Jedipedia in meiner prüfung erwähnen und etwas darüber sagen? Danke für deine Hilfe. Möge die Macht mit dir sein! Grüße Darth Eclipsus :Wir hatten mal eine T-Shirt-Aktion zur Jedi-Con im März, ansonsten gibt es jedoch keine weiteren solchen Artikel. Was deine Prüfung anbetrifft solltest du wohl eher die Prüfer fragen als mich... 16:49, 17. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Probleme mit Stammbäumen Hi Ben, ich habe kürzlich einige Stammbäume angeklickt und da gibt es ein problem. Das ganze ist nichmehr wie ein Stammbaum angeordnet sondern nur so Scrips untereinander geschrieben. Das problem müsst ihr mal lösen. Sonnst kennt sich keiner mehr beim Stammbaum aus. MfG Grün 7 12:38, 18. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :Das Problem ist beim Umzug auf den neuen Server entstanden. Premia arbeitet aber schon dran. 15:13, 18. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Löschung von Legend of the Dark Jedi Kannste mir mal sagen, warum du den Artikel gelöscht hast? Da haben einige Leute viel Zeit reingesetzt, und dann löschst du den einfach! Wolf :Ich lösche nicht "einfach" irgendwelche Artikel. Die Relevanz des Artikels wurde wiederholt in Frage gestellt und der Löschantrag hat plausible Argumente gegen das Behalten geliefert. 15:07, 21. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::Was sind das für Argumente und von wem? Wolf Blabla? 22:33, 21. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :::Wenn der Artikel in enzyklopädischem Stil geschrieben wird, sehe ich keinen Grund, weshalb er nicht wieder eingestellt werden sollte. Wolf, hier kannst du dir ähnliche Artikel anschauen. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 23:12, 21. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::::Ich denke, das er das war. Ich hätte auch noch ein älteres Backup, das ich dir geben könnte, dann könntest du das entscheiden. Wolf Blabla? 12:49, 22. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :::::Ich kenne die letzte Version des Artikels, eine Überarbeitung halte ich für zwingend notwendig. Der Artikel sollte in enzyklopädischem Stil sein, das heißt sachlich und objektiv. Du kannst dir wie gesagt hier Eindrücke holen. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 13:07, 22. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Sperrung von Anakin Skywalker Hallo Ben Kenobi, ich habe noch einen weiteren Abschnitt zu Anakin Skywalker fertig gestellt und wollte ihn reinsetzen. Nur ist die Seite zur Bearbeitung gesperrt. Würdest du bitte die Sperrung aufheben oder – wenn du es anderes regeln willst – mir mitteilen, wie wir es arrangieren sollen. Gruß 12:24, 28. Okt. 2008 (CET) :Ja, das Problem mit dem Bearbeiten von Seiten über 63kb ist leider noch nicht gelöst. Wenn du den Abschnitt einfügen möchtest, solltest du das über einen der Bearbeiten-Links bei den einzelnen Abschnitten machen, da ansonsten der Artikel geleert wird. Ich verringere dafür die Sperre mal auf nicht-angemeldete Benutzer. 14:37, 28. Okt. 2008 (CET) ::OK, geht klar. Danke, Ben Bild:--).gif 10:33, 29. Okt. 2008 (CET) Frage Ähm ... Ich wollte mal fragen was das (CEST) oder das (CET) bedeutet und was ist da der Unterschied ??? Mfg Jet Skywalker 18:22, 28. Okt. 2008 (CET) :(CEST) = Central European Summer-Time; (CET) = Central European Time; das ist einfach die Zeitzone, in der wir uns gerade befinden. Bild:--).gif 18:25, 28. Okt. 2008 (CET) Stimmt, dumme Frage nach der Zeitumstellung kommt wieder (CET),da hätte ich selbst drauf kommen können ... Danke Jet Skywalker 14:13, 29. Okt. 2008 (CET) Vector Hi Ben, ich hätte da mal eine Frage an dich: Gehört Vector zur KotOR-Comicreihe bzw. inwiefern hat das was mit der Handlung von KotOR zu tun? Ich hab nämlich bei der Amazon-Produktbeschreibung gelesen, dass auch Zayne Carrick darin vorkommt. Jamaryn Star 21:41, 29. Okt. 2008 (CET) :Falls du dich nicht zu sehr spoilern willst und damit ich jetzt nicht alles runterbeten musst, empfehle ich dir als kleine Erläuterung die Einleitung von Celeste Morne zu lesen, da erfährst du alles über das Crossover von KotOR, Dark Times, Rebellion und Legacy. 22:10, 29. Okt. 2008 (CET) Kleine Frage Hi Ben... Nun, ich war jetzt lange nicht mehr hier und kann mir nicht erklären warum jetzt hier Sithpedia steht und alles schwarz/rot ist... Das is sehr abschreckend und ich glaube wenn das länger so bleibt seit ihr mich los... Interessiert euch wohl ned so, ich weiss... aber ich wolltes nur mal sagen... Bild:--).gif Ilya 23:07, 30. Okt. 2008 (CET) :Huuuuuiiiii... Morgen ist doch Halloween - da wollen wir uns der Gruselstimmung etwas anpassen und haben die Sithpedia wieder auferstehen lassen! Bild:;-).gif 23:08, 30. Okt. 2008 (CET) ::Maariiiaa Madonna... Jetzt habe ich echt Panik geschoben... :/ Haha, in dem Fall, gute Idee... Bild:;-).gif MfG Ilya 23:15, 30. Okt. 2008 (CET) :::Hehe, wir beseitigen gerade noch die letzten Darstellungsfehler, dann dürfte dem Gruselspaß nichts mehr im Wege stehen... 23:17, 30. Okt. 2008 (CET) ::::Ich bin ernsthaft voll stolz auf euch (also auf die Admins)... Das ihr das immer macht und euch so Mühe gebt... Das ist echt sowas von toll von euch... Wenn ich alt genug wäre würde ich euch alle mal aufn Bier oder sonstwas einladen... Bild:;-).gif Ich find's einfach Klasse das ihr der Jedipedia so treu seit und das auf euch Verlass ist... <3 Ich weiss, nach meinen vorigen Worten tönt das wie Schleimerei, aber das ist es nicht.. Ich wollt euch das schon lange mal sagen... Ben, richtes bitte auch den anderen aus... Bild:--).gif MfG Ilya 23:25, 30. Okt. 2008 (CET) :::::Ohje, danke für das Lob, ich habs sofort weitergeleitet. 23:30, 30. Okt. 2008 (CET) Ein "Ohje" auf ein Lob hab ich noch nie gehört.. Hehehe... Bild:--).gif Danke... Bild:;-).gif Schöne Nacht noch... Mfg Ilya 23:42, 30. Okt. 2008 (CET) :Hallo Ilya, wir haben uns über dein Lob sehr gefreut. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 20:15, 31. Okt. 2008 (CET) ::Jetzt beleidigst du sie auch noch mit einem j im Namen Bild:--).gif Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 20:19, 31. Okt. 2008 (CET) :::Entschuldigung, ich habe es korrigiert. Bild:--).gif Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 21:00, 31. Okt. 2008 (CET) ::::Schon besser. Du solltest von Glück reden, dass sie dir nicht mit einem gut gezielten Würgegriff gekommen ist! Bild:;-).gif Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 21:05, 31. Okt. 2008 (CET) :::::Also nein, Darth Maulhalten.. Was denkst du von mir..? Ich bin doch eine gaanz liebe Jedi... Bild:;-).gif MfG Ilya 12:07, 1. Nov. 2008 (CET) Synchronsprecher Warum sollten die Artikel über englische Synchronsprecher keine Relevanz mehr haben ? Darth Eclipsus :Weil das ein deutsches und kein englisches Wiki ist. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 17:39, 31. Okt. 2008 (CET) ::und jetzt Artikel ist Artikel! Darth Eclipsus Namen ändern Hi, kannst du bitte meinen Benutzernamen von '''Darth Vader 112' in Darth Eclipsus ändern? Danke im vorraus Darth Eclipsus :Dann ändere bitte ebenfalls im Voraus deine Signaturen in Darth Eclipsus, dann werde ich die Umbenennung durchführen. 17:48, 3. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::So? Darth Eclipsus :::Da sind einmal eckige Klammern zu zuviel, und du musst ALLE Links, die auf deine Seite existieren abändern, damit keiner mehr auf die alte Seite zeigt. :::: so ich glaubs ich habs jetzt richtig, sorry^^ Darth Eclipsus ::::: okey doch noch ned sorry.... ::::::Du musst den kompletten Link durch Darth Eclipsus ersetzen, nicht nur den Teil, der den Namen anzeigt, sonst geht der Link nämlich immer noch auf deine alte Seite. Wenn alles richtig läuft, dann sollte der Link rot sein, weil die Seite ja noch nicht existiert. Pandora Diskussion 20:54, 3. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::::::Ups, Tippfehler... Darth Eclipsus Pandora Diskussion 21:04, 3. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::::::So jetzt ist alles weg tut mir leid das es solang gedauert hat habs nich ganz gecheckt und dan Pandora für deine hilfe! Darth Eclipsus :::::::::Klar, ich spiel doch gerne Bens Linke Hand. Pandora Diskussion 21:24, 3. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::::::::Das hat ja gut geklappt. Benutzername geändert. Viel Spaß damit. 22:11, 3. Nov. 2008 (CET) FSK-Bilddateien Könnte ich FSK-Bilddateien auf den Filmseiten einbinden? Ich will nur mal sicher gehen, da sie das letzte Mal gelöscht wurden. Sie sind jetzt im svg.png-Format und besser als die vorherigen, die im gif- und jpg-Format waren. Bei den Videospielen gibt es schon USK bzw. PEGI-Zeichen, warum dann nicht auch bei den Filmen? Hier sind die einzelnen FSK-Bilder. Jamaryn Star 18:06, 5. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Ich finde nicht, dass das sein muss. Bei den Filmen ist das auch nicht so wichtig wie bei den Spielen. 18:28, 5. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Naja, für mich gibts da keinen Unterschied. Es ist eigentlich zur "Verbesserung der Optik" gedacht. Jamaryn Star 18:44, 5. Nov. 2008 (CET)